


An Adventure to Remember

by meloney02



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloney02/pseuds/meloney02
Summary: A thousand years had passed and your story is no more than a legend passed down from one generation to the next as a fiction for your feat were too extraordinary. Now your story is forgotten can someone find the truth and remind the world about you?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As the sun slowly begin to rise, a small dingy slowly came to the horizon of an island. In the early morning, many in the big city has yet wake up to begin their activity yet a boy from the small boat already got off and looked at the city with expectant eyes. He remembered the first time he came, with a collar on his neck and clothes that were in tatters, being pointed and ridiculed he always thought that was his life but now it’s different for he’s a new man and he wanted to show that to the people.He turn to look at his reflection to remind himself of that fact, he was different from the him before, the skinny and malnourish boy was now a man with developing muscles. As he appreciated his change he heard the sound of the door opening and looked at the person coming out.

“Remind me again why we’re here?” A girl’s voice soon sounded from the boat. Unlike the boys enthusiasm the girl took more of a reluctance stance as she lean on the mast of their boat staring the boy straight on. The boy smile as he appreciated the girls beauty, different from his rough face the girl had more delicate features, looking more noble with the sun shining brightly behind her.

Hearing the girl’s question, the boy turned to her and as he tried to hide his enthusiasm he gave the girl an answer, “well captain you see, dawn city is a place every pirate….”

“But we’re not a pirate crew…..” the girl quickly interjected, rejecting the idea of being a crew of criminals.

The boy paused for a bit as he wondered if the girl should be made aware of his past, nonetheless he decided against the thought for he wanted to be with her. Thus with that thought out the door he quickly nodded and agreed with the girls statement “yes we’re not pirates but anyone that wish to go out to sea has to stop by this city…” “

Yes to get a new start… which is merely a hoax…” The girl interrupted once more “why do you need to go to a place to get a good start? You can get a new start anywhere it’s just a stupid statute!” the girl said beginning to ramble. The boy snickered as he saw her rambling for she was the first one to complain about this forgone tradition. The tradition of seafarer going to the statute of Pirate King Luffy to get his blessings, many have even believed that those who died at sea merely failed to gain his blessing. The boy turned back his attention to the city of beginnings, clenching his fist he made an oath to appreciate this chance he was given and never let it go.

The boy stared at the shoreline as the ship slowly approach the port not realizing the girl had already stopped her rant and diapered inside the cabins but soon his attention was diverted when he smelled something being cooked, turning around he saw the girl cooking something in the ships kitchen, he chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen, and soon was greeted by the girl cooking fish. As always she offered a plate to the boy, and gestured to make him sit, “Because I’m cooking your cleaning…” The girl stated and the boy merely replied with a hum, as he wondered to himself how many captains in the world has even made their way to their ships kitchen much less cook for their crew. Taking a bite he appreciated the taste as he tried to suppress his emotions, As he tried to focus the girl knocked his head “Hey it’s been months already can you stop crying each time you eat?” The girl said as she took her seat next to the boy, rudely pointing out the fact he was crying. “Oh…?” The boy paused once more as he touched his face feeling the wetness of the tears that flowed, The boy said quickly as he wiped his tears away “sorry captain…” he said as he tried to stabilize his feelings. “when we get to the city we’re buying you new clothes and maybe try getting a new ship…” the girl began to plan their day however the boy knew as per precedent goes, their plans never comes true….


	2. A New Start

As the day passed by uneventfully the ship soon came ashore, and dutifully the girl tied the ship to the port. While doing that she sense people eyes were on her, looking back she saw them looking at her in dismay, whispering among themselves then laughing as if her existence was some sort of joke.

“Guess people would judge you, regardless of who you are…” the girl thought as she turn her attention to the port town of foosha. The town was bustling with activities from the shopkeepers offering their best deals and the peddlers trying to pry the passerby to come to their merchandise she didn’t see the so call famous statute in the perimeter.

“Where is this famous statute?” the girl asked as she lean on the ship wheel as she scan the town once more thinking she merely miss the sight of this famous statute of gold.

“The statute isn’t here captain it’s placed at the birthplace of the pirate king in dawn city….” The boy explain calmly as he opened the door. “and we can’t get there with our boat because you would need extra permit to go to port there…” he added as he took a step out.

“Then how are we going to get there?” the girl asked in disbelief, being here was trouble enough now they have to take an extra step just to get this so call blessing that she doesn’t not adhere to. "Remind me again why I agreed to this?” the girl asked as she slumps down on the ships railing.

“Because we can get better ship items there…” the boy said hoping to uplift her spirit as he mentions the things they could buy there.

“But ….” The girl wanted to protest but her words were stuck at her throat as she looked at clothes the boys wearing. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!” the girl asked as she stared at the boy from top to bottom.

The boy was wearing a long trench coat that the girl owned, paired up with a hat and sunglasses to cover his face, what the girl couldn’t see was that he also wore long boots that the two found while scavenging the sea. “Well…” the boy stared as he took off the sunglasses, “I saw the weather forecast saying it’s going to rain….” The boy stated

“We watched the same forecast, there is no mention of that…” the girl retorted

“Well you didn’t see the clouds…” the boy said trying to defend himself

The girl paused as she looked around the ship, “what clouds?” she asked as she gestured to the surrounding area, there was no cloud in sight making the day perfect for a beach outing.

The boy gulped “well it could get cold…” he expressed refusing to back down

“Its 35 degree Celsius… What cold?” The girl responded as she approach the boy hoping to convince him of this horrible idea

“I’m wearing this to protect you…” the boy finally said as he avoided the girl hands.

“From what?” the girl asked as she pulled her hands back and crossed them, to show how annoyed she was at the boy for his protest.

“Because I’m….” the boy looked down his voice drowned in fear for he was scared, for deep in his heart he worries that the girl will see him as a monster like everyone else did.

The girl waited a couple of minutes but seeing the boy not continuing she clicked her tongue “having a heat stroke?” the girl guessed as she started to push the boy back into the cabin.

“You said you trust me…” the girl said as she said the boy trying to object “so trust me enough when I say change cause it’ll be okay …” the girl soon added as she gave the boy a warm smile taking the hat that hides his luscious black hair “and if its not okay a hat isn’t going to change things” the girl teased as she threw away the hat away.

The boy hesitated for a while but seeing her warm smile it reminded him of the their first meeting and how she was the first to smile at him so innocently despite his horrible past, thus he let himself be pushed by the girl.

“Maybe I don’t have to go to the statute…” The boy said as they got inside the cabin looking at the girl as she rummaged through his closet looking for a proper thing for him to wear. 

The girl paused as she turn to him with a crooked smile, “Oh no you don’t … you’re the one that wanted to come here…” the girl reminded him as she approach him with a shirt. “You’re coming to shore with me or I’m turning this ship around!” the girl soon added as she passed the shirt to him.

The boy looked at the girl whom went back to the closet to search for his trousers before looking down at the shirt he was offered. “But….” He said slowly hoping to persuade the girl without explaining himself.

“No buts!” the girl exclaimed not wanting to hear the boys reasoning, “and maybe when we get on shore we’ll buy you some clothes… “she added as she threw him a pair of trousers.

“I’ll just…” the boy once again spoke as he caught the trousers the girl threw at him.

“You said this place is the place of new beginnings right?” the girl asked as she placed her hands on her hip now being more and more annoyed with the boy’s personality. The boy hearing her question solemnly nodded his head as he wondered where this conversation is going. “Then let’s make this our new start!” she said as she began to shove the boy into the toilet.

“Let this be a new chapter…no wait a new story for the two of us!” the girl started as she gave the boy a mischievous grin, the boy blinked but soon found himself agreeing with her statement “a new start…” he echoed her words making her nod “Yup and we start with a new name….” The boy paused as he looked at her, “new name?”


	3. A Monster in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he truly a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness I began to wonder if anyone would truly read this story but hey I've written it this far so why not see it till the end?

As the two started their preparation to enter the city, the boy after much persuasion the boy had now abandoned his trench coat switching it with a blue collared shirt jacket paring it with jeans and boots to show off his figure. Even so, his beautiful face was hidden a hat, sunglasses and a mask items the girl reluctantly agreed to, much to the girl’s annoyance. 

“You know its just going to make you stand out more…” was her last attempt at convincing him as they started they’re journey to the station, after having paid the port tax for their ship. The boy merely hummed his answer as he looked back at the girl’s choice of clothing, she wore a simple denim jacket, with jeans she paired up the look with a ponytail and simple makeup making her look more like a tourist than a pirate. The girl sigh as she saw the boy was not convinced thus decided to move along to the train station, the sooner they do this the faster they can get out. 

As they walked toward the station, the boy looked anxious as he jumped at every corner, as if expecting an attack whereas the girl looked indifferent as if she seen something better. “I don’t get this place…” she said as she looked at the town where the name makino popped up more than a dozen times there were makino bars ,makino dresser ,makino hotel and even a makino hospital! “whats the big deal with makino…” she wondered as she stared at fruit stall coincidentally named makino fruits, buying two apples as she turn to the boys hoping for an answer. Yet she didn’t hear any reply thus he turn around to see the boy was walking further away from her.

“HOW DARE YOU NOT KNOW!” a man yelled out, making people turn to the girl, she noticed how people merely sigh at the sight before turning away, ushering they’re children as if trying to not make a scene. “You must be new in town miss because you don’t know the significant of this name!” he gestured at the fruit vendors sign making the girl turn her attention from the boy to the fruit vendor. “makino is the name of our great saint!” the man exclaim, the girl nodded her head as she took a bite from the apple she just bought from the vendor, she had noticed the vendor’s eyes shifting as he turn to her and the man but said nothing. 

“Hmm sweet…” she mumbled under the breath as she glanced at the boy whom was still in awe of the charm of this small town. “This place used to be a small village off the coast of Goa with nothing but just field of green…” The man began as he told the girl the story of how a woman named Makino made the small village a town worthy of its name. “And because of her existence and luck our town was put on a map and thus we now name each our stores after her in hope that our saint would bring us luck…” the man said with passion and spit.

The girl being polite continue to nod her head as she gave the man a smile, “Still how would you know which makino is which?” the girl asked taking another bite from her apple while taking this chance to carefully examine the man whom was telling her this story, there she noticed the man had blue eyes and brown hair, skin a bit light but what makes him stand out is the number of bruises he got on that light skin of his. The man cleared his throat as he points at his sign “See that? In the sign there’s a number so we always know which makino is which, my number is makino 5564” the man said proudly. The girl let out a light chuckle “Big number…..” she commented as she wondered where the other 5563 shops were selling. “Of course! Theres a law here that a shop can only open if they put in the name makino for the first 2 years then after that if they choose to change they may….” “So most don’t because it’ll just be an inconvenience?” the girl quickly interjected making the man nod. 

“One of my cousin got my shop from my great grandfather and to change the name it would feel like I’m betraying him he use to tell me about how he knew makino and how she was such a lovely woman, her son was also nice…” the man said as he started to reminisce, the girl not knowing what to say stood there quietly in order to respect him but soon the silence was broken when the boy came near. 

“Sorry captain I got…” he paused as he wondered the correct term to use. The girl upon hearing the boy’s voice turned to him and saw he was now carrying bags with varying logo’s but all had the name makino on them. “Distracted?” the girl teased as she passed the boy the apple she bought for him, the boy let out a light laugh “Yeah…”  
The boy’s arrival snapped the man out of his daze and he turned to the boy seeing him with bags of items. 

“Boy you bought so many souvenir how about I give you the real feel of this town of ours?” the man offered with a grin. He felt rejuvenated for its been a long time since someone took the time to listen to him. Before he would just be hushed and pushed away for many see his “enthusiasm” toward the town’s history a load of crazies but now someone took the time to listen to him thus he wanted to continue the conversation. 

The girl felt this was a good time to leave thus swiftly shook her head while her hands busily pushed the boy to the train station, “Thank you Mr but it’s okay…” she said with a smile as the two walked away “we’re in a rush to catch the train…” she added but the boy failing to see the situation turn to the girl innocently and spoke “We are? I thought we still have time?”

The girl wanted smack the boy for his words and prayed that the vendor had not heard it but she felt the vendors arms on her shoulder, “well… considering you guys still have time how about I show you the Makino bar museum and then maybe we can go to Kobayashi mountain if we’re lucky!” the vendor said with enthusiasm. The boy upon hearing his remark looked at the girl with joy, “hear that captain we get to go to the museum!” The girl pushed a smile, “Hurray….” She said wearily while in her heart she cursed “You should have stayed on the boat… because your truly a monster… an extrovert….”


	4. Fate in Disguise

As they made their way to the museum the man introduced himself, “my name is Shanks the first…” He said proudly as he looked at his two audience members with eagerness waiting for them to speak. The boy failed to pick up the signs thus the girl begrudgingly spoke “Why the first?” she said trying to fake a sense of wonder in her voice. 

Shanks did not hear her unwillingness as he went on to ramble “Well I’m glad you asked! I’m the first because my brother inherited my father’s properties and the law of this town state that only those that have inherited a name can take the property while those that don’t, won’t have such rights!” the man started as he pointed to a random store, “Like that shop” he gestured the girl turned to see the shop while the boy struggled as he tried to find his balance as he walked, talked and carried the bags. “That’s makino boutique is owned by Leila the 8th and she got that shop because she was named after her great (x7) grandmother who established the shop!” he soon added as the museum came into view.

“it’s the tradition in the town, if you inherit a name you inherit the items associated with the name.” he stated “So if your name wasn’t your father you can’t inherit anything?” the boy asked, Shanks nodded his head as the girl wondered if that’s done because the administration of the town was just too lazy to change the ownership name. “Your right, to many that sounds sad but to me that’s sounds like a challenge! Because I can make my own thing! My own story!” he proclaim proudly. The girl chuckle hearing his declaration as gave him a thumbs up “Then we’re on the same boat, I too am starting my own story…” she said disregarding the stares and whispers she noticed as the three walked to the museum. Shanks hearing that he had a comrade gave a big smile, “then I’ll bring you to a wonderful place later after our visit to the museum!”

The two walked a long way before reaching the museum that was mentioned by Shanks, there it was a long line filled with other tourist wishing to see the fable bar where the Pirate King frequented. “You know they say even one of the Yonko once drank here…” Shanks stated surprising the boy as he turned to look at the bar in admiration. Seeing the two’s interest the girl pushed down the urge to remind them of the time, hearing the train signals pass soon after they reached the entrance of the museum. The boy failed to notice the girls unwillingness as he was so absorb with Shanks’s stories of his youth, it seemed he was just happy to have a proper conversation with him.

Upon entering the bar the girl took a pamphlet while the two was ushered by Shanks, he mentioned all the items of the museum as he knew them by heart. “This is the favorite drink of one of the greatest swordsman, Roronoa Zoro” Shanks said as he showed the two a bottle. “They say he used to be a pirate hunter…” He added soon afterwards. “People say he loves any alcohol…they say he drinks anything that has alcohol…” the girl complained in her heart as she glanced over at the other artifacts there she saw other types of drinks available. She gave a sigh but soon saw Shanks offering her a drink yet she was not a drinker thus rejected Shanks offer to taste the drink he showed which made the boy also refuse to drink as well. 

“Not a drinker eh? Are you underage?” Shanks commented on the girl’s refusal as he took a sip, from his standpoint the girl did somewhat of a naïve air around her. Without changing her expression the girl merely shrugged “lets just say I never got use to drinking….” She answered vaguely thus Shanks soon turn his attention to the boy. “You?” Shanks ask pointed his glass to the boy. “The boy gave out an awkward laugh, “How could I drink if my captain doesn’t drink…” He answered honestly with the belief he was brought up with. 

Shanks looked surprised as he turned back his attention to the girl, “Captain?” he asked. The girl bit her lips as she wondered what to say, while inwardly cursing the boy for his answer. After a few seconds the girl soon gave a flattering smile, “I own a ship thus I’m the captain of that ship…” She explain carefully “But don’t worry I’m not a pirate…” She quickly added. 

Shanks upon hearing her answer carefully placed his glass down as he looked for the words to say, but gave a solemn nod. “Then why are you here?” He asked the two, waiting patiently for the answer.

The girl noticed the mood change thus she quickly tugged on the boys arms and shake her head motioning to him to not answer, “Well.. We’re just sightseeing…” the girl answered as she look to see the Shanks reaction. “This is a famous tourist destination so we are allowed to come and visit…” she added quickly as Shanks turn to them with distrust in his eyes. 

“Really now?” He asked as he lean closer to the girl, the boy sense danger thus wanted to push Shanks away from the girl but the girl held his arm tight not letting him move. “Yes really…” the girl responded naturally as if it was true. 

“Your crew mate seems to tell me a different story..” shanks said as he gestured to the boy whom seem like wanting to tackle him under. “How about I ask you this again…. Why are you here…”

The girl sensed this conversation was going nowhere thus took the initiative to leave without answering the question, pulling the boy out of the museum they started to ran to the exit but before they could even take a step out the door a wall of iron suddenly blocked them. 

“That’s rude of you to leave without answering my question…” Shanks voice sounded in the background.


	5. A talk

“well it seems you are not as simple as I thought you were…..” The girl said as she cursed under her breath, “Sorry…” the boy said as he heard footsteps approaching them. Shanks began to emerge as he began to approach the two. As he came closer the boy took the initiative to come forward and shield the girl “What do you want…” He asked as if prepared to battle. Shanks let out sigh as he offered the two an apple, the girl stared at the apple and then turn to look at Shanks “I don’t get it…” She expressed “Is this poisonous? Because if it is we’re not rich…” the girl added without much hesitation.

Shanks chuckle at her remarks, “I’m sorry for blocking your road it’s just you haven’t answered my question yet.” He said once more insisting on them answering his question. “Because you two” he paused for a moment as he looked at the girl once more, “well the boy doesn’t look like a tourist but….”

The girl let out a sigh as pushed the boys arms away, walking forward she ignored the boys apprehension about this whole entire situation. “We’re traders…”she said simply, “Both of us have been travelling the ocean trading items as a means to live, only recently did we find some fortune and decided to travel here…” she answered him their current situation, adding in a bit of lie at the end.

It seems Shanks truly believed her as he gave another solemn nod, “well if you two are traders then you won’t mind sending a letter for me in the island nearby?” he requested. The girl said nothing as she wondered what his plans was, for the world now had advanced in technology, thus sending letters between islands was now easy by means of sea trains and telegrams. Shanks saw the girls hesitation thus soon added, “it’s a secret letter I want to send to my brother at the island next door, with a package that’s also a secret between us two sibling…” hearing that the girl was now more up in arms “so let me get this straight you trust two kids that you just met to send your secret letter?” she asked as she crossed her arms, not forgetting the fact that the man in front of her was a devil fruit user.

As she said this the boy glared at shanks, as if all the fun they had before this period has wither away in smokes. Shanks ignored the boys glare as he put all his attention to the girl whom he now know is the one calling the shots. “Yes” he answered honestly “you guys are going to the capital aren’t you? So your bound to meet him there anyway so I thought you could send it along the way,” he reasoned with the girl.

“but how do you know we’re going there?” the girl asked as she squints at the shanks, “there were more questions than answers here…” she said in her heart as she wonders what to do to get out of here, before when she was alone she would just jump out and run as fast as they can, but now she had a crew mate and she wonders if the boy could run as fast as she can, or better yet avoid Shanks powers like she could.

“Everyone that lands here go to one place which is the capital so I merely assume…” Shanks defended as he noticed how the girl was bright.

“True, but as you said everyone here goes there so get someone else to go for you…” The girl rejected the job without much hesitation, she was not willing to be polite considering the man was currently holding them hostage.

“Well most of them are pirates so how can I trust pirates?” Shanks replied without missing a beat, “True there are some good ones but everyone that comes here are merely starting on their adventure so they would take anything in exchange for gold, and this is very important…”

“then why don’t you do it yourself?” the girl quickly interjected not wanting to hear the old man ramble, he had done so many times already and she was not patient enough to hear it again.

“well if you must know I’m a devil fruit user, and we are on a registry, so if I want to send a letter or something I need to go through a long process just to send one letter and they’re very strict on sending iffy things …” Shanks responded calmly.

“Iffy?” the boy spoke after he managed to get himself together after Shanks attack.

“Well not iffy…” Shanks said as he contemplated the word to use, “lets just say if I go through the right channel it might take a year or two before it gets there…”

“Why?” The girl pry as if she was to send something might as well know what she was sticking her head for.

“well if you must know the government doesn’t really like devil fruit user they see us as a danger putting us in registry and what not just to make sure we’re not causing trouble……” Shanks said ambiguously. “but don’t worry for your efforts I’ll pay you handsomely…” Shanks added hoping money would sway the children his way.

Both the boy and girl looked at each other before turning back their attention to Shanks, “The government only put people on high alert if you did something that warrant such danger..” The girl stated, Shanks smile ominously “well your well versed in the rules of the world…” he commented on her knowledge.

“Changing the topic isn’t going to change our mind you know…” the girl retort not wanting to play whack a mole with a devil fruit user.

Shanks sighed as he looked away in melancholy, “You young people would never understand my pain of a devil fruit user, we’re blessed with powers but at what cost?” Shanks gave the two a dramatic pause “we have to be guarded every day by both the people around us and the government that rule us, as everyone is after the gifts we were given, the talents we received…. To a point most of us don’t know what home is…” he spoke so eloquently as he stared out a window that was placed nearby, maybe reminiscing about the time before he got his powers.

“Your not seriously thinking that would….” Before the girl could continue on her sentence the boy already spoke up “Alright I do it…” he said without a bit of hesitation, as if shanks struck chord with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I hope you all can enjoy my simple story.


End file.
